I'm Sorry Okay!
by DatFace
Summary: Hello 'der, in case you didn't know this is my second story on here Yai ! Anyway, *clears throat* Ever wondered what it would be like to be in the Akatsuki? And, uh, maybe even wonder what it would be like being in a relationship with one of the most 'dangerous' members, or maybe two? Didn't think so. But, *ahem*, in case you were wondering, click on the title. ... C:


**Dis-I-claim-er: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story, except you. Yes, I own you cuz… I'm epic like that, 'kay? Anywai, on with the story! **

**Deidara: Why am I in this story as well, un?! That's it…**

**Ali-chan: *Gets blown up by birdie-bombs***

**Tobi: Omigawd, is Ali-chan hurt?!**

**Ali-chan: … T.T'….**

**Yeah, on with the story… **

"Deidara, where are you?! I said I was sorry! No need to get in a pissy with me for no reason!" You're up to your limit with the blonde clay maker at this very moment. He ran off somewhere without telling you, _again_, and this'll be the last time if you find him…

You were practically jumping from tree to tree in search of him, looking for the slightest clue as to where he was. "Why the fuck do you do this to me, Diedara…" You sighed, jumping down from the tree branch only to fall onto something soft, and something noisy…

"G-Gah! T-Tobi's a good boy, don't attack me _-Chan!" Tobi pleaded, hugging your smaller and more fragile form that was ontop of him. "T-Tobi?!" You gasped, partly because he was squeezing you so hard, and partly because you hadn't seen him during the past 3 days. "T-Tobi's sorry he didn't see you today, or yesterday, or the day before that, and the one before tha-" You were staring at him smirking like an idiot, that's when you practically went all 'fangirl' mode on him.

"Tobi where the hell were you the past few days?! Damn I missed seeing your abnormal orange mask thing!" You squealed as you nuzzled into his neck and hugged him tighter. Tobi laughed and returned the bone-crushing hug. After about 2 minutes of you giggling and, 'fangirling' as you might say, you let go of him and stood up offering your hand to him, which he gratefully accepted. When he stood up he dusted himself off, from here you could definitely see that Tobi was at least a head taller than you…

Hell, you were one of the shortest Akatsuki members…

But it didn't mean you weren't tough!

…

Well…

You weren't the toughest, but you weren't the weakest!

…

Heh…

"_-chan? You're daydreaming again~!" A happy Tobi chirped as he poked your nose, causing your eyebrows to raise, then furrow into a frown.

"Oh, so you want to start _that_ little war again, huh?" You smirk playfully as you walk closer towards him. Tobi made a 'hm?!' sound and backed away from you holding his hands up defensively, not wanting to get involved in _another_ poke war.

~(Le Flashback)~

_"Tobi~! Where are you~?" The (h/c) petite girl sang, her voice echoing down the corridors of the Akatsuki's hideout. She skipped along the corridors passing a bored looking Itachi just staring at her, and a certain red-head that didn't even glance at her, but smirked inwardly as he felt her sticking her tongue out at him behind his back (that's another story, I'll sort it out later when I can be bothered)._

_When she finally reached the 'living room' if you may call it, she silently slid through the doorway being careful not to disturb anybody…_

_Well, that kinda failed 'cause there was now 3 poker-faced men standing up in different parts of the room looking at her, for once it actually making her feel uncomfortable. She looked at Hidan, usually he would be smirking and making a joke about her, but all she saw was a blank face. Even though, she could tell he wanted to burst out laughing from the look in his eyes. _

_After smiling a fake smile towards the very 'perverted' Hidan, she focused her (e/c) eyes on a certain blue man, who actually gave up on his façade after half a minute of looking at her in the eyes letting out one of his famous toothy grins. _

_There was no point, 'cause after all, she was famous for being able to tell what someone was thinking, no matter how good the mask is. And so far, she could tell that Hidan and Kisame were hiding something. Apparently something that she wasn't allowed to know._

_Then she looked towards the third one, which was of course, Deidara. Or as you would like to call him, 'Blondie'. But something seemed off about him, he didn't show any emotion, even his eyes were unreadable. But that's when she saw the light pink on his cheeks, causing her to raise both of her eyebrows at him. That's when he glared at the 'oh-so-interesting' floor and two bursts of laughter filled the room._

_Okay, this was weird._

_Well, for Blondie anyway._

__ slowly walked towards his and actually looked concerned with a twist of confusion. She lifted her pale hand towards Deidara's head, making him flinch at her touch, only making the laughter become louder. She glared menacingly at the other two members and mouthed the words 'some day I swear I'll kill you', with Hidan's reply, 'I'd like to see you try, bitch…' and Kisame scoffing in a childish manner and waving a hand at her._

_She looked at Deidara once again, only to see that his entire face was a light shade of crimson now. "Hey, Dei, you feeling alright? You're all warm…" She asked retrieving her hand from his head with one eyebrow raised._

_He glanced into her eyes and for a split second she could see pain… or was it jealousy? Meh._

_After about 10 seconds of looking into her eyes, he glared at her and pushed past, making his way towards the door, leaving a bewildered _ behind._

_"Deidara-senpai~ Tobi wants to know where _-chan is~!" a rather unfitting childish Tobi yelled loudly next to a rather hot-headed blonde. Usually Deidara would've scolded Tobi for being so loud, but surprisingly he didn't say anything, he only just pushed past him and stalked off through the hall._

_'Probably to sulk in his room…' _ thought, a bored expression replacing her past worried and confused ones. The bored expression vanished as soon as it came when she saw Tobi just standing there, he was obviously more taken aback by the odd behaviour coming from the blonde than she was._

_she snuck up behind the masked boy and grinned devilishly, an odd sparkle in her eyes. "Tobi~! You were a bad boy, weren't you~?" She whispered, every word dripping with poison from her mouth. Tobi turned around and gasped OOC-ly (Is that even a word?), backing up a few paces, "Tobi's a good boy though _-chan, what did Tobi do wrong?" He asked completely clueless, however she could tell he was putting on an act… Something she was used to him doing by now._

_"You know exactly what you did, and don't go acting like some kid and pretend you know absolutely nothing!" She growled, walking up to him with a somewhat purple aura around her._

_Kisame gave a confused look towards Hidan who was just smirking at the scene before them (Actually he was looking at _'s butt… Yeah, I know, __**pervert**__…)._

_Zetsu was now standing in the doorway, his black side chuckling and his white side raising his one eyebrow at them. _

_Tobi was backed up against a wall and _ was closing in on him, he knew there was no point in running 'cause she would only get even more angry, plus she's a unbelievably fast runner… _ was almost 5 inches away from him, her glare even more terrifying up close. Tobi shut his eyes behind his mask and prepared for the hit, but it never came._

_Tobi opened his eyes and saw that she was now smiling with her eyes closed (through his one eye-hole). He looked down and saw that she had her index finger poking his chest repeatedly. She opened one eye and laughed, "Poke war, silly~" she giggled, turning around and walking off towards the doorway. Just as she was about to turn into the hallway, she turned her head slightly to smile at Zetsu, "__**Poke war? Are you actually serious?**__" His black side asked, pure amusement playing in his voice. _ nodded and smirked, "it's better than me beating the carp outta him though." With that, she walked off into the dimly lit hallway leaving Zetsu with a dumbfounded look on his face (his only visible side)._

_Black Zetsu muttered, "__**She's something else… Very odd…**__" White Zetsu nodded in agreement._

_He walked into the room to see a laughing Hidan, a grinning Kisame and, what he thought was, a confused Tobi scratching the top right side of his mask and staring off into space. Zetsu's white side sighed and shook his head, "Tobi, the point of a poke war is __**to poke each other until one person gives up, geez…**__" his black side finished. Tobi looked at him for a moment and nodded looking down once more, earning an amused look from both Hidan and Kisame. "Looks like Deidara's gonna have a bit of competition…" Kisame chuckled making his way out of the room. Zetsu looked at his retreating form, then back at Tobi, confusion striking both his sides, until his black side yelled, "__**You fucking like her?! **__*sigh* be quiet, I'm sure Tobi doesn't want _ to hear that. __**You're fucking kidding me!**__ What, are you jealous that two people like her meaning you have more competition? __**Fuck you!**__ That's actually impossible." They both argued on, not noticing Hidan and Tobi both leaving them behind._

_Hidan laughed at the smaller male, "You really do like that bitch don't you?" He asked, smirking as he watched the masked man shrug his shoulders OOC-ly (Not even a word right?). "Well, too bad, looks like you're gonna have __a shit load __of competition." And with that, Hidan walked on ahead, leaving a small Tobi glaring holes into his back (well, hole… ((o))) LOL bad joke)._

~(End le-flashback)~

**Finally….**

**Big flashback right?**

**New series! Yay~! ^w^**

**And don't worry, I'm continuing my other one as well, I'm still typing the next chapter~**

**This is basically to just keep you guys entertained (I think) while waiting…**

**Well, bye-bye~! ^_^**


End file.
